Belonging
by fitzherbertfangirl
Summary: An artist and a homicide detective, dec 23rd, sitting by one another on a bus in Queens, New York City. They've been chasing that dream, that passion for so long...what happens now? They're both looking for that sense of belonging. Modern AU
1. Christmas Eve Eve

**Hi there! Wow...so this is it. Actually a story that is not a one shot! Ohmygosh, how very un-Fizzy-like! ;O But anywhoo, here we go. This'll be quite an adventure! Expect updates...probably about every four weeks. It just depends. And this story has a NARRARATOR! Heehee! You'll figure out who he is a new york minute, I'm sure! *oops! That slipped out!* lol! Also, thanks in advance to Sunny-lou, Lizzy, and Kitty (aka sunnyprincessbird, Liz McCallus and kittehkitty2!) for your constant encouragement to write this and for ALWAYS making me smile! I love y'all so! ^.^ Okayyyyyyyyyyyy...focus. Onto the summary! *drum roll please***

**Summary: An artist and a homicide detective, two days before Christmas, sitting by one another on a bus in Queens, New York City. They've been chasing that dream, that passion for so long...what happens now? They're both looking for that sense of belonging. :D Modern AU**

_Belonging_

By fitzherbertfangirl

~Part 1~

This is the story of how I found my place in this world.

But don't worry, this isn't a deep and poetic work of written art. This is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn't just mine. I share this story with a girl, named Rapunzel. And it starts...with a bus stop.

Now, once upon a time, two days before Christmas in the year 2009, a small crowd awaited a public bus. There were people there for both work and leisure, but the bush was late and all were feeling most annoyed. Don't forget, this was the Queen's division of New York City, and it _was_ December, this was no pleasant night. But one woman stood out among the rest of the irritated crowd. The girl with the longest, fairest hair and the most displeased expression. I'll give you one little hint: that's Rapunzel.

After more minutes of irritated pacing and mumbling, the bus _finally_ pulled up to the stop and 9:41 p.m. Six _entire_ minutes late. The door opened, and Rapunzel ceased her pacing around. She stepped forward swiftly, blonde hair streaming behind her in the wind. She hopped onto the bus and quickly found a vacant bench by the window. Rapunzel pulled her iPod and earbuds out of her purse, setting it to shuffle on the playlist of quiet songs.

_By now in New York City,_

_There's snow on the ground, _

_And out in California,_

_The sunshine's falling down,_

_And maybe down in Memphis,_

_Graceland's all in lights,_

_And in Atlanta, Georgia,_

_There's peace on earth tonight._

Rapunzel sighed, homesickness filling her heart again. Of course, when she was feeling the most longing for her home, this song would play by some cruel twist of fate. Her flight yesterday back home to Georgia had been cancelled, the airport and the roads were packed, the weather was horrible. But most of all, she missed her home's Christmas traditions and all the fun things she did there. New York City was different, no doubt. Everyone always hurried, and had things done, literally...in a New York minute. She used the saying as a kid, but _now_. Now she knew the truth to the saying. Everything zoomed by quickly, always hurried and busy and hectic. She sighed and started drawing peaches on the frosty window with her finger.

The bus doors shut, drawing Rapunzel's eyes away from the snowy city outside and her frost peaches. The bus was crowded and all in it were seated, save a talkative middle-aged woman carrying several huge shopping bags and a smashingly handsome young man. (Need another hint? That's me.) She looked up at him. Rapunzel could see his eyes were brown with a mischievous twinkle. His hair was chocolate brown, a few stray locks fell into his eyes handsomely. Tall, muscular, and overall a chick magnet, Rapunzel'd bet. He was looking for a seat...one of the seats left was next to her. He met her eyes with a wink of his own twinkling brown eyes. She smiled and cast her eyes away shyly, shifting to a more comfortable position. She sneaked a careful look back at handsome stranger. He had apparently failed at finding any place more appealing and walked up to the bench where she sat. Rapunzel paused her iPod and looked up at him.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life—_

He met her eyes again, this time with a smile. "Is this seat taken, Miss?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rapunzel stared at him for a moment. Up close, she could see his brown eyes more clear than before when he'd winked. They were amber and warm, and they reminded her of her cousin John. Her cousin John whom she played with constantly growing up, who always told the funniest jokes and pulled her hair sometimes, but only teasingly and never very hard. Having eyes like her cousin John was quite the compliment.

"It's all right; I'll find somewhere else—" he said awkwardly.

"Oh, no, wait, there's no one sitting by me." Rapunzel cut in quickly, embarrassed.

The man returned and sat down, saying a polite, "Thanks," expecting no answer from the woman next to him.

"You're welcome," she replied cheerily. She stashed her iPod in her purse and turned to talk to him. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel, what's your name?" she extended her little hand to him.

"Hey." he took her hand gently in his own and kissed it. "The name's Flynn Rider. How's it goin'? How's your day been?" he said smoothly.

Rapunzel giggled. _Oh, what a FLIRT, _she thought. "It's been good. I had too much alcohol to drive home."

Flynn laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Did you now? Are you a little _intoxicated, _Madam?"

Rapunzel laughed at his antics. "I always take the bus; I'm joking. But...I did have a couple glasses of wine, sooo..."

"Well," Flynn paused, "I had a couple cold ones awhile ago, so let's call it even."

Rapunzel nodded, "Okay, evenly intoxicated." She paused for a moment. "How come I've never seen you on this bus before?"

He shrugged. "It's a big city, Blondie."

"Touché." She replied, nodding. "So, you here visiting for Christmas?"

"Nope, I was just here about a case with a colleague. He left before me so I had to find...other means of transportation. I live in Manhattan."

"So, you're a cop?" Rapunzel asked next.

Flynn shook his head and laughed. "Quite the social butterfly, aren't you? But yes, homicide detective actually. Flynn Rider, NYPD, 8th precinct. Look me up if you're in town."

Rapunzel giggled. "Maybe I will. Quite the daring occupation, huh?"

Flynn shrugged. "Yeah, at times Miss..." he trailed off and gazed at her curiously. "You didn't tell me your last name."

"Oh—oops. It's Carmichael, Rapunzel Carmichael."

Flynn blinked twice and chuckled. "OH, you said _Rapunzel."_

Rapunzel raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What did you _think_ I said?"

"Gesundheit. Apologies, Blondie."

"That's okay, it happens a lot." She said apologetically.

"So, if I may ask, why did your parents name you Rapunzel?" Flynn asked. Yes, Flynn Rider was curious, though he probably wouldn't admit it. He was curious about this girl with her long hair, and the fact she was named after that princess with the famed golden tresses.

Rapunzel resisted a bit of an urge to roll her eyes and the slightly rude question. It must be just his blunt and cocky nature. "I was born with a _ton_ of blonde hair. And they were tired of the average names around town. Like Bobby Jo or Betty Lou, you know..." Rapunzel explained shortly. Home _was _a bit of a touchy subject at the moment.

Flynn nodded. "I get that, originality. Good stuff. So, you're from somewhere down south?"

Rapunzel sighed. _All right, I suppose this conversation was coming this way sooner or later_, she thought. "I'm a Georgia gal. Good ol' Bomont. I kinda doubt you've heard of it, it's tiny."

"Nope...can't say I have." Flynn replied. His brow wrinkled carefully, and he continued, "But...how on earth _does_ a pretty little Georgia peach like yourself end up in Queens?"

_My, for all his cocky banter and arrogance, he knows just what words to say_. Rapunzel thought. She let out a little sigh and looked up at him. "My older brother inherited our farm; my parents wanted me to make something...more of myself. You know, they didn't want small town for me. They wanted me to be something bigger. I got into college here, now I've graduated and...I'm still here, I work at an art gallery."

"Wow, demanding hours for such a creative job, huh Blondie? This late, a couple days before Christmas?"

Rapunzel scoffed, "I have a life outside work, you know. I just went to a Christmas party the gallery was having, hence the ensemble. Which is..._work_; I guess, but not actual work just...oh, never mind."

"Hehe, I get it." Flynn said, now taking in the grey and black dress that graced her curves elegantly.

Rapunzel felt his gaze on her and blushed. "I wouldn't even be here right now, I'd be in Bomont with my huge family in my little house. But...you know, this time of year...the weather...my flight got cancelled."

"Aw, poor Blondie," Flynn said, patting her shoulder.

Rapunzel smiled at little gesture of kindness. "But, enough about me and my problems. What about you, Flynn? What's your story?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, me?" Flynn took his hand off her shoulder and placed it next to hers on the space between them. "Why, I'm nothing out of the ordinary, Princess. I'm just your friendly neighborhood kick-butt cop. Born here, raised here, grew up, became a cop, eventually homicide detective. Not too bad with the ladies either, if you know what I mean." There was that smooth assurance again.

"Oh _sure,_" Rapunzel said, rolling her eyes jokingly. _Which pares down to...he told me basically nothing, _she thought with amusement. "You're quite the stud, aren't you?"

Flynn managed a look of mock hurt. "What, you don't believe me?"

Rapunzel continued, unable to keep a smile off her face. "I think you're full of it."

He laughed outright. "Okay, I might have a big ego, so what?"

Rapunzel smiled slyly. "But do you have a sincere side?"

_Okay, officially the weirdest of all her questions tonight. _Flynn thought.

"Yes, Blondie, I can be sincere..." Flynn's defense trailed off. She'd leaned closer to him with her last question, now their shoulders touched and their noses were only a few inches apart. She was smiling softly, looking at him happily with her large green eyes, and all of a sudden Flynn realized...her green eyes were so...um...shiny.

Suddenly, the bus slid to a stop, brakes screeching on the pavement. Rapunzel, who had been as lost in Flynn's glimmering amber eyes as he had been entranced by her sparkling emerald orbs, snapped her gaze away at the noise. Flynn paused for a moment before copying her, muttering, "...that was sincere, wasn't it?"

Rapunzel's voice sounded nervous. "This isn't where you get off, is it?"

Flynn looked out their window. "No...you going to miss me, Blondie?"

Rapunzel blushed, embarrassed. "Maybe," she said evasively.

This relief was followed by an awkward pause. Rapunzel played with her hair and stifled a yawn, Flynn became slightly mesmerized by her wavy blonde hair.

A bit subdued by Flynn's proximity, Rapunzel whispered, "I think it's heroic, what you do, Flynn."

"Thanks, Blondie," he replied, never taking his eyes off her entrancing tresses.

Rapunzel looked up at him. "How does someone decide to risk their life every day serving others and taking out all the evils of the world? It's incredibly selfless. I mean...nothing happened back home, being the sheriff was practically something passed down to someone from their father, nobody was...bad. But here..."

"Most," Flynn said quietly, looking down at his hands, "are driven by something they lost, something or someone close to them."

When Rapunzel said nothing right away, Flynn looked to her. A small smile was spread across her face, her expression saying, _you don't have to talk about it, but, hey, if it would feel good to tell me, I'll listen, Flynn. But, you know, no pressure. If you want to just leave it, that's fine._

Heck, Flynn thought to himself, how on earth does she do that without _words_? He muttered sorely, "Let's just say a member of my family died too young."

All playful antics were cast aside in this moment. Rapunzel's question brought that familiar weight back on Flynn's shoulders. The grief and guilt for his sister's death was a heavy burden to bear, but he carried it constantly. Somehow, this curious Georgia peach helped keep his mind off her briefly, but here it came again.

Rapunzel's heart went out to him instantly. "Flynn," she asked softly, "was the killer ever caught?"

"No." his voice turned hard and determined. "But he will be. One day, I promised...I promised myself a long time ago he'll be caught one day, and that's why I'm here."

Rapunzel looked at their hands laying so close together, moved her slightly, and squeezed his hand.

Flynn felt her warm little hand in his own. "I wish you well." Rapunzel said.

"Thanks, Blondie. I know I'll get him one day."

Rapunzel and Flynn smiled warmly at each other, releasing the grip on each other's hands. And then...the bus slid to a stop. Rapunzel's head popped up, looking out her window. Her gasp could be heard; she turned to Flynn,

"This...is where I get off..."

"Oh...that's a shame, Blondie." Flynn shook his head as he stood to his feet, stepping out into the aisle to let Rapunzel pass.

She turned to him after she had stepped out. "So...this is goodbye, Flynn." Rapunzel said, her voice shaking a little.

"Only for now," Flynn reassured her. "We'll meet again."

Rapunzel lingered, looking for the right words to say. There was no more time, people were beginning to complain, and the bus driver urged her on. Flynn bade goodbye to Rapunzel reluctantly. "See ya later, Blondie. It's been fun." He leaned down and kissed her once on the cheek, very softly.

Rapunzel smiled, a sudden sensation of happiness flooding through her veins. "Hey Flynn," she replied, "for the record, you _are_ sincere. Merry Christmas, I'll... I'll see you around!" She turned away and walked quickly off the bus, waving once more as she went out the door.

Flynn sat back down slowly and realized...he let someone indirectly know how consumed he was with her killer. He let someone see the other side of the cocky, flirtatious man that was Flynn Rider. And Flynn barely shared his secrets to his friends, much less the girl he sat by on the bus. But Rapunzel wasn't really a stranger; he reflected, she was such a nice girl, and she understood his situation and wasn't the least bit rude or insensitive. Her smile was like sunshine, her eyes were like emeralds, and her words were golden. He hoped she knew how lucky her man was, if any man called her 'mine.' Mostly, Flynn thought they had connected on an above average level, and...If given a chance, he and Rapunzel could be great friends. Maybe they could even make a good couple. But first, friends. And when was that chance going to come along?

O-O-O-O-O-O

**(A/N): Sooo? What did y'all think? Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review and tell me!(:**

**A couple of things:**

**Yeah, I meant to spell Bomont like that. Not Beaumont but BOMONT! You know, like the little bitty town in Footloose! I thought it was cute ^.^**

**I know you're thinking WHY THE HECK IS EUGENE A HOMICIDE DETECTIVE? HE'S A THEIF! But this will ALL be explained! And this is sort of...really original. Lots of ties to Tangled, but its own story at the same time!(:**

**Reviews, please? I'll have a review reply for you at the end of the next chapter if you do! **

**Love y'all!**

**~Fizzy**


	2. After Ten Long Years

**HI Y'ALL! So it hasn't been four weeks, here's chapter two! Wow! 11 reviews! So much more than I expected, thank you all OH-SO-VERY-MUCH! *hugs* A couple of things I forgot to mention last time: This story reminds me A LOT of When Harry Met Sally! (love that movie!) and I got a lot of inspiration from it! So if there's a reference...yeah. :D Also...Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled and never will! (forgot that last time!) And oh, geez...I wish I'd been more timely about this fic. Because it's a holiday fic, Christmas and New Years, that is! And it's like a 'Welcome 2012' thing... :( that's where the story stops anyway, the beginning of 2012...which is...tomorrow... :( so I really hope everyone can still get in to the Christmas spirit when there's a Christmas chapter in March or something! :P after all, A Christmas Carol says it's a good idea to keep Christmas with you ALL year! Well...enough of my ranting. Enjoy!**

~Part Two~

December 3rd, 2010

Flynn Rider was sitting at his desk inside the 8th precinct of NYPD. Or, more accurately, he was leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head. It was a calm night. They had just closed a minor case earlier today. Winter and the Christmas season had rolled around once again. Kate Beckett, Flynn's friend and fellow detective, and Abby Shuto, the energetic Goth forensic scientist, were decking the halls with little strings of lights, greenery, and an artificial Christmas tree. The other detectives on Flynn's team, all men, were doing pretty much the same as he; though Detective Esposito actually _was_ going through a couple of papers, but the effort was halfhearted, and he found plenty of distractions.

Oh, but the blessed peace of the evening could only last so long. The phone at Flynn's desk rang him out of his sleep, causing him to throw his legs off the desk and reluctantly reach for the phone, brushing stray brown hair out of his tired eyes. "Whu—Flynn Rider, whaddya want?"

The nervous voice of a patrol cop echoed in his ear, full of static and crackles. "Rider, it's him!"

"What's the problem? What are you talking about? You can't mean him." Flynn felt his heart pound and his breath quicken.

"Yeah, we're positive it's your guy! You've got to get down here, now. I'm on Elm. You'll see the police cars, just now, Rider, **now**!"

Every moment from then on was swirled around Flynn as if in slow motion. He shouted orders at his team, snapping them away from happy thoughts and dreams, tearing out of the precinct and down Elm Street. Flynn spotted the police cars and slammed on his brakes so hard he was glad he was alone in his car. His footsteps crunched on the asphalt as he strode quickly over to the patrol cop. "We've got him inside, the family is safe. Apparently he was attempting another murder, but it...didn't work out. Details later." The cop reported breathlessly.

Flynn nodded and patted the young cop on the back. "Thank you," he murmured, advancing forward and drawing his handgun from his hip. Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito close behind, he crept closer to the house when...there was a shatter of window glass from the back of the house. A loud thump as a shadowy figure hit the earth. He scrambled to his feet and took off down the street. Flynn followed him at a flat out run, firing his gun amidst the screaming people and shouted orders, the distant cries of "We'll be your backup, Rider!"

The dark figure ducked and zoomed around through the streets, turning about every hundred feet or so to fire a shot at Flynn, but the culprit had the disadvantage, Flynn avoided every bullet.

For a little while it seemed like the chase and bullet tag would stretch on and on, but Flynn was in better shape than the man he pursued. Just as the killer ducked into a dirty alley full of trash and debris, Flynn caught up all the way. He sprang on the killer, using all of his strength to keep the man beneath him under control. Flynn finally seized the man's wrist behind him and pulled them both to their feet, digging around for the handcuffs in his belt.

"Hello, despicable," Flynn said coolly, disgust tainting his voice.

"Ah, if it isn't Ariel's daring big brother, avenging her tragic death." The killer spat with recognition.

Now Flynn knew without a doubt that this was the man he'd been hunting for the past decade. At the rude comment, the mention of his beloved sister's name, the fires of Flynn's soul flared up. But he didn't let it show. Flynn Rider never let emotion show. "Yes, the very one," he replied nonchalantly, "Devilishly handsome daring big brother, oh, and you forgot one part," the handcuffs snapped down on the killer's wrists. "Successful."

Flynn felt his captor writhe with anger. "She deserved it!"

Flynn shouted back, "NOBODY deserves to die like that! Don't you DARE tell me you have the right to decide when life is taken and when it isn't! That right is God's, and His ALONE, you hear me?"

"God isn't fair!" the man screamed. "He took MY sister when she was 16! Why don't I get my sister? Why did YOU get YOUR sister?"

Flynn said nothing, letting silence lay suspended between them, thickening with every quiet moment that passed. Flynn still faced the man's back and holding his cuffed wrists as they waited for backup. Flynn searched for the proper way to word the response in his mind, letting time stretch out to what seemed like an eternity. He shattered the quiet with a low, menacing tone of voice, words selected carefully. "Life isn't fair, you should have learned that when you were a kid. When it's your time to go, it's your time to go. Period. Selfish people of this world—all of us included—don't get to choose. Only He can pick. Your sister is WAY happier if she's in Heaven than she's ever been on earth.

"There was a time for sympathy in this matter. I could take pity on you. I could get you help from others in addition to your sentence. But I won't. Maybe these murders were an act of misshapen grief. But they are also so selfish you take the biggest thing any man can take. You took LIFE. That just isn't justifiable for you in any way. Not when you do it time after time. Not when you've had time to think and repent and your conscience to guide you. Not to harmless young girls.

"So I'm going to let you sit in your prison cell for the rest of your life. And you can think. You can THINK about Ariel and why sister's death was worth this mess you've gotten yourself into that you have been entangled in for ten years. You imagine what she'd say if she were here, if she'd been proud you got revenge for her on innocent people like herself." Flynn spun around and faced that worn, heartless face of the wretched man he'd been trying so hard to catch. "So, without further ado, you are under arrest for the murder of Ariel Marie Fitzherbert and every one of those young ladies whose lives you selfishly snatched."

The killer groaned, but Flynn said nothing more. Backup arrived momentarily. The cuffed man, I will not say his name because he has too many fake names and identities to count, was finally hauled off to prison.

And then suddenly, it was over.

"Take him away, boys."

Justice had _finally_ caught up to that cruel soul, the cause of one young detective's constant pain, heartache, obsession, sleepless nights and failed relationships for ten years. Now that was all behind him. And Flynn had absolutely no idea what to do next.

Hey, Rider," Flynn's fellow detectives came up behind him. "Catch of the year!"

"Awesome job, you nailed 'im Rider!" Everyone was hugging him, patting him on the back and offering congratulations.

"It's finally all over." Detective Beckett whispered, the 8th's only girl and the only one feeling the weight of the moment for her friend.

"Finally, Beckett." Flynn replied. "Mind if I call my parents right now? Then we'll talk some more."

Beckett nodded encouragingly. Flynn smiled at her gratefully, pulled out his phone and speed-dialed his mother's number.

"Hi, Eugene!" the kind voice of his mother said as she picked up the phone. Faint noises of clatter were audible, it sounded like she was doing the dinner dishes.

"Hi Mom," Flynn said, a slight shake in his tone, walking a little ways off from his friends to speak privately.

"Hey, hon. How's life, sweetie? Are you all right?" his mother asked with a bit of concern. Her eldest son usually answered the phone with a joke or a cheerful greeting.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm...great. Could you get Dad?"

His mother paused, hearing the distraught inflection of his voice. "_Eugene Christopher_," his mother said slowly, her voice full of worry, "what is wrong?"

Flynn cringed at his mother's upset tone. "Nothing, Mom, I just need you both to know."

His mother sighed. "Okay...HON! 'Gene's got something to tell us!" she called.

A moment later Flynn heard his father's shuffling footsteps. "Hey Junior, what's going on?" a deep voice rang into the phone.

"Well...how do I put this gently? ...I caught him." Flynn said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't mean Ariel's—do you mean that man?" His mother whispered.

"Yes. I caught the man whole took her away from us. She can rest in peace, and we'll all get some sleep tonight—every night. **I finally did it**!"

His father laughed, deep and hearty, muffled tears came to his ear, a clatter was audible as the phone dropped to the floor. Flynn listened to them rejoice, love and happiness filling his heart. He began to reflect on the past decade, on the years he spent, waiting for this moment. It wasn't exactly going how he imagined it. The warmth in his heart was wonderful, but what he'd just done—finished his task—the weight of it laid on his shoulders. It replaced the weight of Ariel's death he had carried.

Everyone's face who helped him along the way flashed briefly through his mind. His family, everyone he worked with at the 8th, Ryan, Esposito, Beckett. And so many people he had met and became close to over the years. His thoughts stopped in their tracks on one young lady who made the list of those who assisted him. Maybe she didn't help him directly, but she _did_ help, in her own little comforting way. She'd barely known him, yet had offered such gentle compassion. Blondie.

"I am so proud of you, son! I can't believe you finally—oh, but I KNEW you would!" His mother's excited voice tore Flynn from his trance. You did it! You really did it! Oh, sweetie, come home and tell us about it! It's a bit late now, but how about...tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mama, would you like me to come for lunch?" Flynn said brightly.

"See you then, honey, I gotta call the family! OH, sweetheart, you're just amazing!"

"Okay, I gotta go too. I need to...call on a friend."

"Is it someone I know?" his mother lingered on the phone a little longer.

"No, but she...helped...solve the case."

"Then I'm sure she is angelic. Bye!"

"See ya Mom!" Flynn hung up the phone quietly. He wandered back over to everyone rejoicing. "Hey, Rider," the Captain called, "We were just thinking this calls for a celebration. Want to go out for a cold one?"

Flynn looked at the circle of happy faces around him. He couldn't do it right now. That momentous, almost overwhelming weight of actually accomplishing what he set out to do so long ago still bore down on him. _I'll end up having too much to drink_, Flynn realized. _And I sure don't want a hangover tomorrow to go to Mom and Dad's_, he thought with a sigh. _I gotta see Blondie. _ "Ehh..." Flynn said, "Sorry guys, I gotta pay someone a visit."

A chorus of 'aw, heck' was heard, but Beckett nodded. "Go for it. We understand."

Flynn mouthed 'thank you' as everyone else joined Kate in encouraging him. "Yeah, Flynn we understand, yeah, go."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**How did y'all like this chapter? :) I suppose a bit of my Christian/Catholic faith shone through when Flynn was talking to that evil dude! I really hope no one's offended! A couple of y'all said you were interested in the case and some thriller-y stuff...there you go! So it isn't VERY intense, I'm sorry, I hope this satisfies y'all 'cause there won't be any more thrills for a while. :D And I'm SO glad that y'all are okay with the change from thief to detective! There will be some more back story on this in a couple chapters! And there WILL be Rapunzel next chapter, I promise! *sticks out pinky***

**Review replies!**

**Moonlitrose369: I hope you got my message! :) I love YOUR AUs! **

**Leblover: I'm glad you like my writing style! This is what I live for, to pleeease my readers! Bit of a shocker, I know ;) this story is quite different, and I'm SOO thrilled you're liking it!**

**Sunnyprincessbird: Aw, Sunny, stupendous? O.O Really? THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! That's so sweet, I'm really glad you're enjoying it! :D**

**: Oh, dear, did I already make it obvious they were made for each other? *giggle* heehee! Your review just made me glow! I loved it, thanks so much dear!**

**An Unknown Foreign Beauty: I'm thrilled you like this story! :D like I said above, that's all the thrills for now, but I hope you still enjoy it! :) I've got a lot in store for you guys!**

**Pancakes, Color-de-Musica, susan friedman, Emma's Angel, write-to-be-me, and Punzie the Platypus (Love the user name!) (and write-to-be-me, I'm sooo glad you liked Carmichael! I thought it was a cute last name!) Thank you all SO much for your reviews! I got so many more and so much more positive response then I expected, and you guys are really what fuel me to keep writing! I love you guys! Next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks! Happy New Year!**

**Love, FizzyFannie**


	3. They Meet Again

**Okey-dokey, chapter 3! I saw Tangled Ever After yesterday! Loved it! (understatement lol) :D by the way, those detectives in the last chapter, I borrowed from ABC's crime drama, Castle. Don't own 'em! Sorry I forgot to mention that! nikkibeckett1997! Castle will be in a few chapters, 'kay? ;)**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Eagle's Wings Art Gallery**_

**~HOURS~**

**Monday through Friday...10-8**

**Saturday...10-6**

**Closed Sundays and holidays**

A majestic bronze bald eagle, wings spread but beak closed, loomed over the gallery's porch. It was a tall stand alone building that stood three stories high with few windows and a simple air of elegance. Flynn climbed the small set of stairs and stepped under the overhang, sheltered from the lightly falling snow. Two very large wooden doors towered high in front of him, tall and intimidating. Wait, wait, just one moment. He was Flynn Rider. He laughed at death every single day. What did he just do, after all? Take down a serial killer like the bad boy he was! Flynn took a deep breath and let his fingers grazed the large brass door handle. "Okay..." He sighed. "This is it...hope she's here." And he pulled open one of the doors.

Stepping inside, the lobby was warm and cheerily lit with Christmas lights and adorned in holly, a refuge from the cold December night. Down the halls Flynn could see glimpses of large framed art prints displayed majestically on the wall. A fountain trickled in the background, there were couches, chairs, brochures, a little front desk. Behind the front desk, a short plump woman with graying blonde hair and light blue eyes said, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Um," Flynn mumbled, walking up to her. "I'm looking for Miss...Carmichael? Rapunzel, I mean...um, is she here?" The thought struck him that anything could have happened to Miss Carmichael. She could have moved, or quit working here, or gotten married...oh dear.

"Oh!" the attendant's face brightened. "You're a friend of Rapunzel's? She's such an amazing artist. One of the youngest ones here, but she's definitely got a big future ahead of her. She and the other artists are in a meeting, they'll be out shortly—"

Flynn let out a sigh of relief. A door swung open to his left and cut front desk lady off promptly. Ten or so young men and women emerged, laughing and chattering quietly. Flynn shifted in his place, looking for the girl with the longest blonde hair.

Ah. There she is. Flynn muttered "Whoa..." under his breath. He recognized her right away, she was still the same bubbly girl, but she looked...different. Her hair was a an inch or two shorter, still wavy light blonde mixed with a few darker shades and tones. Flynn could tell she was older, but still fun size and cute, with that happy-go-lucky smile that always seemed to be on her face. She was pulling a grey coat and red scarf, shorter blonde layers of her hair fell in her green eyes. Oh, those shiny light green eyes still possessed their pretty sparkle Flynn had admired. Rapunzel finished buttoning her coat and looked up, heading towards the door when a gesturing figure caught her eye. She squinted uncertainly, trying to discern if it was actually that cocky man from last Christmas. A man with sandy blonde hair walked up behind her.

"Walk ya to the bus, babe?"

She smiled at him warmly and cut her eyes to Flynn standing a ways off. "Oh, not tonight, I've got a little business to take care of. Thanks, though!"

He shrugged, then leaning down, kissed her briefly on the lips and left, whistling Jingle Bells as he went.

"Flynn?" she asked as soon as the man left. It _must _be him! She was certain. Nothing had changed, not even his hairstyle, he's just a little older and wiser, Rapunzel thought.

"Hey, Blondie," he said, striding over to her.

"WELL!" she grinned, that same large smile as before. "If it ain't Flynn Rider!" She was facing an internal battle whether or not to hug him. All her life, she'd been one of those people who gave everyone a hug.

Flynn picked up her uncertainty, and slipped on arm around her shoulders. "Blondie. It's great to see you."

Rapunzel grinned, leaning in to his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him. "You too! Come on, let's walk and talk; the gallery's about to close."

Once outside, they walked along the sidewalk. Rapunzel clutched Flynn's arm every so often, because of the concrete's patches of slick ice.

"So, how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked after a minute or so. "And to what occasion I owe your visit?"

"Well...I kinda wanted to talk, but we didn't really exchange any form of communication...so I kinda Googled you and here I am."

Rapunzel laughed, gripping his arm momentarily. "You Googled me? Flynn Rider! That's kinda hilarious, you know."

"How else was I supposed to find you?" he pouted jokingly. "It led me to the list of staff you were on, and the gallery's site has an address."

"Ah hah..." Rapunzel said. "I get it. Sooo, what is it you need to talk about? It's great to have the company...where exactly are we walking? Do you have something to show me? Or is something wrong..."

Rapunzel looked up at him. In a flash she saw the mixed and tormented emotions in his eyes. "Flynn, is it about that...um, someone you lost?"

Flynn looked down at her in amazement. "Punz, how are you so good at this kind of stuff?"

She just giggled. "I don't know, I..."

"It _is_ about her." Eugene said suddenly, halting in the middle of the sidewalk, Rapunzel beside him. "My little sister, Ariel, was killed when she was thirteen by a serial killer...we just caught him. He's gone; the world is rid of him and his crazy schemes."

Rapunzel was silent for a moment. "Flynn!" She looked up into his eyes, a smile of genuine happiness spread across her face. "I'm so happy for you. This is great news!"

Flynn smiled. "It really is, 'Punzel, thank you so much."

"So...Flynn," Rapunzel said after a pause, "What now?"

"Um, where exactly have we walked?" Flynn asked.

"Oh, I know where we are!" Rapunzel chimed in. "We've just walked a little ways from the art gallery. No biggie."

Flynn nodded, leaving them in silence for a moment.

"So do I get to hear the story?" Rapunzel asked.

"But of course," Flynn replied. "You want to...go get dinner or something? It's kinda chilly out here."

"Kinda!" Rapunzel laughed. "I'd love to, but it's late and I'm about to fall asleep standing up. And I think the restaurants are closing up by now, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that...you're right." Flynn agreed, a bit crestfallen after his eagerness to share his epic story of capture.

"But, hey," Rapunzel said, lifting his spirits, "There's always tomorrow. I don't have much to do at the gallery. We'll get some coffee and catch up. After all, it _has_ been practically a whole year since we've talked."

"Well that sounds good, Blondie. Can it be morning or evening? I'm going over to my parent's place for lunch...they're really excited, you know."

"Totally understand." Rapunzel was nodding her head up and down confidently. "How about the Starbucks at six tomorrow?"

"Six p.m.?" Flynn asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course, you silly." Rapunzel nudged him playfully. "It's at the corner of Maple and 77th, so you would have turned right there onto this road to get to the EW."

"The Ew?" Flynn repeated in confusion.

"Eagle's Wings, silly. Ewwww!" she joked.

Flynn laughed. "Am I a silly person? That's the second time you've called me that in about ten seconds."

"Yes," Rapunzel replied smugly, "Yes you are."

Rapunzel laughed and Flynn did too. "So you'll be there?" she asked.

"Definitely." Flynn looked down at her with a smile.

"Awesome, I can't wait. I guess I'll..." Rapunzel hesitated. "...see you tomorrow, then? I've got to be at the bus stop pretty soon..."

"No, wait," Flynn said quickly, "I'll give you a ride."

"Flynn, really, it's just a few blocks." Rapunzel said practically. "I'll walk."

"It's late, and I've kept you," Flynn argued, "There are creepers this time of night! I'm a cop so I know."

Rapunzel gave him the you're-so-cocky look. "Okay, fine, but only because it's icy and later than usual."

Flynn smirked triumphantly. "Let's walk to my car."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, what have you been up to this year?" Rapunzel asked as they pulled out of the parking lot in Flynn's truck.

"Oh, it's been all about Ariel's guy, you know." Flynn said reflectively. "My sister got engaged, she's getting married this June...you know, a year older I guess. What about you, 'Punz?"

"Well...still painting and working for Eagle's Wings and stuff...I got to spend a couple weeks in Georgia for the summer. My best friend got married, too. That was fun."

Flynn nodded, concentrating on the road. "It's funny how when you and I sum stuff up like this it doesn't seem like much...but it is, isn't it?"

Rapunzel frowned. "Yeah, it doesn't really sound like I have a life, but I do, I swear." This made them both laugh.

"Would you like to work the radio?" Flynn offered.

"Sure!" Rapunzel paused. "You like country music?"

Flynn shrugged, "Well...can't say I listen to it much, but..."

"Here's a song I don't think you'll find too annoying." Rapunzel said with a wink. "You and tequila make me crazy..." she sang to herself.

"Run like poison in my blood," Flynn chimed in.

"One more night could kill me, baby," they sang together, "One is one too many, one more is never enough."

Rapunzel sighed. "That was fun." She started smiling widely. "And let me tell you something, Flynn Rider,"

"What would that be?" Flynn asked curiously with a smile on his face too.

"I really like your singing voice, it's so deep and awesome!" Rapunzel started giggling. Flynn laughed, thinking she must be getting over-tired and a bit slaphappy.

"Thanks, you got some pipes too, sweetheart. That was fun."

'You and Tequila' finished on the radio, replaced by Lady Antebellum's _Just A Kiss._

Rapunzel smiled, reining in her slap-happiness, feeling flattered. Flynn was such a flirt, she knew he called every girl sweetheart, but it was made her happy anyway. "And you know something about this song?" she said, wistfulness creeping into her voice.

"What?" Flynn's eyes never left the road, but concern filled his voice.

"I was listening to this song when you were asking if you could sit by me. You know, last year and all..."

"Déjà vu-ish, huh Blondie?" he asked.

"Yeah, and the music video takes place on a bus..." Rapunzel's eyes attained a faraway look.

"We're sort of like that video, aren't we? I mean, just with the fact we met on a bus and stuff..." Flynn said uncertainly.

"But the whole thing was a dream!" Rapunzel piped up.

"Oh yeah...never mind." _I hope_ this_ isn't just a dream. _Flynn thought to himself happily.

"Oh look, we're, um, here." Rapunzel said, peering out her window.

Flynn stepped out of his car to see her off. "So, Blondie, tomorrow evening at six?"

"'Til then," Rapunzel replied with a smile. "Yet another goodbye!"

"They're only goodbye-for-now-'s, 'Punz," Flynn pointed out.

"You're right. I'm so glad we did meet again, Flynn." Rapunzel stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Just a kiss goodnight!" Flynn said cheerfully, walking back to his car.

"That's right!" Rapunzel called after him. "See you tomorrow!" Flynn got into his car and drove off slowly. Rapunzel watched him disappear with a little sigh and sat down on the bus stop's bench. She hoped her little kiss to Flynn let him know she was there, she'd always be there. She was happy to listen to him and console him with any troubles. It didn't even matter that she'd only met him once, last December, and they'd only talked for twenty minutes at most. It wasn't strange that he hunted her down all this time later to tell her his goal had been achieved. It very easily could have been, but it just wasn't. Rapunzel couldn't deny she'd connected deeply with the young homicide detective, and that there was Fate involved with their situation. She met Flynn Rider for a reason.

Of course that was a lot for a kiss on the cheek to say. But nobody said it couldn't be done.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Keys jangled in the door. A fluffy white dog lay regally on the couch within, ears perked. Hearing the slow turn of the doorknob, the pooch leaped soundlessly from the couch to the floor, creeping slowly, one paw in front of the other...

The door swung open with a magnificent BANG, and a voice yelled, "HALLELUJAH, MAXIMUS, THEY'RE COMIN' FOR ME!" The big dog sprang into his master's arms, barking joyfully. Eugene thudded to the floor at the dog's impact, gasping between bouts of laughter and the dog's incessant licking, "Whoa, Max, easy...easy, did ya miss me boy?"

Max barked once as if to say, _Yes, quite!_

"Well, I missed you too. But what a day, Max. I finally caught Mr. Evil Pants and I saw good ol' Blondie again." Maximus barked several times and attacked his master again out of joy. Max was familiar with both of these people, hearing Flynn talk about them from time to time. "Whoa, whoa, Max! Get off me...MAX. OFF!" Maximus obeyed and grabbed a nearby tennis ball, as if to say, _let's celebrate! I think you've reached a turning point in your life._

O-O-O-O-O-O

**So, what do y'all think? Yaaay, Max is here! And he's actually a dog, lol. ^.^ I would really, really, really love a review from you guys :) Please? **

**Okay, the rest of the review replies!**

**Sunny: Oh, I'm sooooo glad you liked it. :) Your reviews always inspire me to keep writing! Oh ho ho, you'll figure it out soon, Sunny ;) heehee! And I'm glad you liked Ariel and the middle name Christopher and and and...oh review made me glow, I'm serious :)**

**Punzie the Platypus: Thank you sooooo much! I'm very glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**Well, the next chap should be up in a week or two(:**

**Hugs, Fizzy**


	4. Flynn or Eugene?

**Well HI THERE! Welcome to chapter 4 of Belonging! Punzie and Flynn are going to get their coffee ;) It's got plenty dialogue, explanations, and cuteness of course! ^.^ Hope you guys enjoy. I still don't own Tangled...blah ;) I don't own Starbucks either...ehh, anyway, on with the chapter!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

_What kind of coffee u want?_

**Tall americano thx, i'll pay u back**

Rapunzel put her phone back in her pocket and stepped into Starbucks the next evening, inhaling deeply the aroma of coffee beans and gingerbread, soaking up the cozy atmosphere. "I'll have one tall gingerbread latte, and one tall Americano. And here's my parfait." She said pleasantly as the Starbucks cashier rang up her items.

"Okay...that'll be five thirty-eight. What's your name?" the cashier asked, coffee cup in hand.

"Jane." Rapunzel had taken to using her middle name at places like this. This way she could avoid the judgmental looks and stares.

_Flynn should be here any minute, _she thought happily. She plopped down on a nearby table for two by a window, setting down her purse and unzipping her leather jacket. An indignant squeak came from inside her Vera Bradley pink and green cloth bag. Rapunzel peeked in and grinned at her chameleon and one of her best friends, Pascal. "I _know _you'd rather be sitting on my shoulder, but the freak our risk is too high! I'll introduce you when the time's right." She whispered, ushering Pascal back into his hiding place.

Bored and waiting for her coffee, Rapunzel seized a napkin from her table and some pencils out of her purse, drawing whatever came to mind. With a smile, she started sketching Flynn. He was looking at someone with his signature cocky smile. Rapunzel smiled to herself and drew herself walking by Flynn, giving him the, oh, you're full of it look. Rapunzel bit her lip a bit self consciously. The way she'd drawn herself and Flynn, they looked sort of smitten. Oh, well, let the half-hearted sketch be, Rapunzel thought, I just didn't get our friendly expressions quite right, that's all. And when a man and a woman are friends, people assume they're a couple all the time anyway. At least, that's how it was in movies. But in the movies, the friends always ended up together. Like in _When Harry Met Sally. _

Just then the coffee shop door swung open and Rapunzel's _middle_ name was called. She raced to the counter and grabbed her latte and his espresso, dashing back to her seat and calling, "Hey, Rider, over here!"

Flynn spotted her, smiled and wove his way through the crowd to her table. "Hey, Princess 'Punzie," he said amiably. He sat down and Rapunzel passed him his Americano. "Thanks for this," he said, pulling a few dollars out of his pocket.

"No, no, my treat!" Rapunzel urged him, pushing the money politely towards him.

Flynn reluctantly gave in, but Rapunzel's drawing caught his eye. "Who are those gorgeous people in that sketch of yours, hmm?"

Embarrassed, Rapunzel glanced down at the picture. "Oh, that was just a doodle while I waited for you to get here..."

"Just a doodle?" Flynn said in alarm. "This is way better than a DOODLE."

Rapunzel shrugged. "You can have it if you want. I was just drawing, like I do practically every five seconds."

"Say Punz, you're talented." Flynn replied. "But you keep it. It's a good picture, you might want it someday."

Rapunzel just blushed and put the drawing in her purse, though Flynn could tell she was pleased.

"So...don't keep me in suspense! How was your family?" Rapunzel asked.

"It was great to see them all again. Mom and Dad called up the whole family, can you believe it? Our aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents...it was quite a party. Everyone was so happy. Ariel was kinda the type everybody loved."

"Aw, that sounds like good family time. I have three sisters and one brother." Rapunzel said, and then added carefully, "Why don't you tell me more about her? Did she look like your mom or your dad?"

Flynn shifted uncomfortably. "Ariel was adopted." Rapunzel nodded, not desiring to interrupt the sad, sincere look on his face. "And so was I, when I was three and she was a newborn. We're brother and sister, but not blood related to our parents."

"That's so sweet," Rapunzel said, choosing her words carefully in Flynn's upset state. "I think adoption is just one of the sweetest things." She paused. "Want to keep going?"

Flynn nodded. "Yeah, yeah...well, she had blue eyes and long dark hair, nearly as long as yours. She loved dancing, and singing...I always thought she was going to end up on Broadway. She loved Disney musicals. Actually, any musical. She was the only five-year-old I knew that could watch _Phantom of the Opera_ without screaming or having nightmares." Flynn said fondly. "She was blessed with talent and looks, and our family was, you know, well off." Rapunzel saw Flynn's eyes grow wet and travel a million miles away, memories overtaking him. "I think that's part of the reason she was targeted...she had been given much. Her killer was consumed with what he thought was unfairness."

Rapunzel handed him a tissue quietly. Flynn wiped his eyes and Rapunzel listened as he told her of Ariel, her tragic death, the search for her killer, and finally the revenge for all those families. He finished with last night's events. "And so, the Fitzherbert honor is restored." Flynn finished triumphantly.

Rapunzel had listened attentively to every word, leaning across the table, rapt in his story. Then her little face broke into a broad grin, saying through her giggles, "You're a magnificent storyteller, Flynn!" she paused, "I just was wondering...who are the Fitzherberts? Isn't your family's name Rider?"

Flynn looked at her quizzically for a moment before realizing his mistake. If he'd had it his way, he would've kept the Flynn Rider name for longer, but oh well. There was no going back now. "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." He shifted his eyes away from Rapunzel, waiting for the typical reaction to this fact. "You might as well know."

It didn't look like Rapunzel had exactly registered what he'd said. "What?"

"Flynn Rider isn't my real name." Eugene mumbled.

Rapunzel nodded. "Oh...wow, I didn't see that one coming, I guess." She said with a little shrug, regaining her composure. "Why Flynn Rider?"

"Well, in the first place, I was kind of a bad teenager."

Rapunzel laughed. "Oh Lord, weren't we all."

Eugene chuckled. "But I was...seriously bad. I wasn't really headed in the college direction, I was rebellious, and I was sort of gravitating towards being a jewel thief."

Blondie gasped as Eugene went on, "I know, how immature and terrible. I had it all planned out, including this amazing alias I came up with, Flynn Rider. The catchiest name you've ever heard, right? Before it could all go according to plan, Ariel..." he looked uncomfortable. "Life happened, and I did a lot of growing up that summer. I realized I was going to avenge her, and the way I was going to do so wasn't going to be unlawful."

Rapunzel looked happy. "Good for you! ...But then you gave up Flynn Rider...what happened?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Eugene grinned. "I still thought I had a stupid name for a serious homicide detective. I went undercover once a few years ago, and picked Flynn Rider for my name, because, regardless of the situation, it still is an awesome name. Then it kinda stuck around the precinct."

"But," Rapunzel interrupted looking confused. "How do you manage TWO names? Did you legally change it?"

Eugene shook his head. "It's Flynn Rider the cop. Around the precinct, under cover, stuff like that. But, everywhere else like family and friends, it's Eugene. It's also Eugene on my driver's license and official documents and stuff."

Rapunzel nodded, finally understanding the situation.

"You do have to admit Blondie; Flynn is a lot better than Eugene." He said assuredly, thinking he knew the answer.

Much to his surprise, Rapunzel's expression was very thoughtful. "I see your point, but for the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

Eugene blinked and smiled in surprise. He wasn't used to this kind of reply. Usually people sympathized with him and kept on calling him Flynn. It was kind of a nice sensation, someone who liked his real name instead of making fun of it or laughing. And little did he know, this day would be one of the last days Rapunzel _ever_ called him Flynn. "Well, you'd be the first, not counting my family. But...thank you."

"You're welcome." Rapunzel smiled. "But, I bet you're thrilled to have Ariel's tragedy behind you and off your chest."

Eugene nodded, sipping his coffee. "Yeah. Strange, though, it's not all I thought it would be. I'm not completely consumed or dedicated to something so intense anymore. I'm not sure where I fit when I'm not Ariel's avenger. That sounds sort of stupid, but..."

"No." Rapunzel cut in firmly. "It's not stupid to have dreams. Or passions. If anyone is going to preach that to you, I am." Rapunzel raised her eyes to Eugene. He was expecting her to go on. Flustered, Rapunzel blurted out very quickly, "Oh, um, I'll tell you about it some other time. This was supposed to be about you, not me—" her phone rang. Her eyes scanned the caller ID. "Um, I have to get going, it's already seven and that's my boyfriend calling—" Rapunzel hit ignore. "I'll call him back in a minute." She said in a much more level voice. "I really liked getting coffee with you. It was fun Fly—Eugene."

Eugene chuckled and shook his head. "Blondie, you're free to call me Flynn ANY and EVERY time you want to."

Rapunzel shook _her _head. "Good luck with that, Fitzherbert." Rapunzel struggled for the right words to accompany their parting. "Would you...would you like to go for a walk with me sometime?"

Eugene grinned. "Are we becoming friends now, Blonde?"

"I don't see any good reason why we shouldn't be," Rapunzel said confidently. "I like talking to you, and you _must_ like talking to me, or else we wouldn't be here."

Eugene nodded thoughtfully. "You're fun, and your company isn't bad either." He winked teasingly.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes and muttered, "_full of it_..." then addressed Eugene, "Text me or something, we'll get together and go for a walk." She gave him a wink of her own and scribbled her number on a piece of paper.

"I will. Maybe lunch break next week." he said cheerfully, turning to exit.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Rapunzel replied. Hearing her phone ring again, she pulled it out of her pocket and read the caller ID. "Well, au revoir, Eugene, talk to you later!" she said quickly, walking out the door to her car. Eugene could hear her murmuring, "I was ABOUT to call you back. I was talking to a friend. Stop freaking out over these things. Yes, I'll be there. Yes, I like tacos. What is it you want to talk about?" Eugene sighed and shook his head.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Oh, Pascal, I'm sorry!" Rapunzel said, turning the key in her car a moment later. "I forgot to introduce you, didn't I?"

Pascal nodded indignantly.

"Well, I can happily say there'll be a next time." Rapunzel replied to her chameleon wistfully. "And a time after that, and a time after that. We're friends now, Pascal, me and Eugene. I know it's against the odds, but...he's just so...I don't even have a specific word for it. We just...clicked." she looked at Pascal. "Know what I mean, buddy? We've got chemistry."

Pascal laughed as chameleons can, turning a bright shade of red and curling himself into the shape of a heart.

"Pascal, I meant friend chemistry. I have a boyfriend and we're going out to dinner. Like, right now."

Pascal shuddered with distaste when Rapunzel wasn't looking and scurried up onto her shoulder.

O-O-O-O-O-O

**Well, there it is. Chapter fourrrr :) Likes, concerns, or suggestions anybody? I'd love to hear from any and every one of you! **

**Okay, the review replies...**

**Um, I'm just going to save specific review replies if any of y'all have questions or comments that need addressing...ya know, they don't seem necessary otherwise. So, a very big enormous, warm, fuzzy, squeezy **_**THANK YOU SO MUCH**_** to nikkibeckett1997, Onlyinmydreams23, Emma's Angel, Lola Ravenhill, Liz McCallus, leblover, Sunny, and Jess. Your reviews were like glowing, amazing, shiny bright sweet inspiration. There's no way Belonging would have made it as far as it has without y'all. :) I'm thrilled y'all enjoyed the Google joke ;) heehee, me and my humor. Glad you guys hate Punzie's bf ;) that was the intended reaction. lol ;D OH! I NEED Y'ALL'S OPINION ON SOMETHING! Would you guys like to see Conli, as in "THE KINGDOM IS LOOOOST!" guard in Belonging, possibly having a small part being the 'new guy' at Eugene's precinct? I personally love Conli(:**

**Leblover: Oh, that's all right. We've all got our beliefs(: Abby doesn't really have a part in Belonging right now, yeah, she's difficult ;P But I'm looking for an opportunity for a little cameo!**

**nikkibeckett1997 and Onlyinmydreams23: WOOOP! FELLOW CASTILLIANS AND TANGLED FANS! Yaay it's great to know there are fans of both out there who like my story(:**

**Sunny: TWINSIE! I love you. Thank you for the review. Sooo much(: And I'm stupendous, YOU ARE! :) But I'm glad you liked Christopher, I've always loved that name!**

**Well, anywhoo, Fizzy's out for now. Thanks for taking the time to read the fourth chapter of my labor of love, Belonging. Catch y'all later(:**


	5. A Walk in the Park

**Hey guys! Sorry this chap is a little past due, I was going through a bit of writer's block on a later chapter :/ Hope you guys enjoy! This has a lot of dialogue and explanations and...eh, cuteness x) Review replies and more good stuff at the bottom. Don't own Tangled or Aladdin...don't ask, just read ;) **

~Part Three~

Blondie knew about a park between her work in Queens and mine in Manhattan. About a week later, I met her for a walk on our lunch break. The weather really was uplifting that day, especially for December. It was only 45 degrees, sunny, no snow, winter sunshine and fresh, crisp air. Within about one minute of walking she'd proclaimed me full of it again.

"Just what am I full of, anyway? You say that all the time." I questioned her.

Blondie stared at me for a moment. "Well, I've never really thought about that question. A synonym for it is conceited, but I would guess that _it _is _you._" She pointed it out rather plainly.

"Would you like to go into more detail?" I asked teasingly.

"You're full of yourself," she said bluntly.

"Which is basically the same saying."

"Let me finish, Flynn Rider!"

I shut up after that. She hasn't called me Flynn once since she found out my real name. I must be getting on her nerves, I thought gleefully.

"You're full of love for your good looks and all those witty things that pop out of your mouth. You love yourself, and you are most definitely _not_ the only one!"

"Not the only one, huh?" I replied, but her explanation was pretty good, I'll admit.

Blondie realized her mistake too. "Oh no, not like that. I mean I see the way girls look at you." She bobbed her blonde head subtly towards a group of girls a little bit off the sidewalk. As we passed by, they giggled and cast us—or me—sidelong glances and messed with their hair. I threw them all a wink and kept walking. Rapunzel slapped me lightly once we were out of their sight.

"See what I mean?" she whispered loudly. "Just about every woman that we walk by loves you immediately. And you know it, because, why, you're Flynn Rider! Of course they think you're hot and you see why, because you _already know_ you're sexy stuff. And you seem to be very aware, or full of, the fact that you're so wonderful, thus, full of It." she finished with a triumphant grin.

"Those were both rather impressive explanations, Blondie," I reply with a grin.

"Oops, did I kinda say the same thing twice?"

"No biggie. They were both good." I replied. But, I had found one little loophole in her statements that left me curious. "You said every woman..." Rapunzel looked at me questioningly. "Do you think I'm good-looking, Blondie?"

She looked kinda thrown by my question. I thought I saw just a tiny bit of pink come to Blondie's cheeks as she replied, "Well—" she started, "that's sort of a given, isn't it? You are...striking, yeah, I mean, you're not ugly or even average, so that by default makes you...handsome!"

I smiled. Yeah, she knew I was hot. That was the evasive way to put it. "Thanks, 'Punzel, I appreciate that assessment. But my self-love can't bother you too much, right?"

She raised one eyebrow at me. "Well, I don't know about that..."

"Because we _do_ keep hanging out." I pointed out smartly.

"Yeah," she was laughing now, "I suppose that quality can be a little annoying to me, but it's what makes you _you._ And I like talking to _you_."

"Well, talking to you isn't so bad either." I winked at her teasingly.

"Eugene!" Blondie exclaimed, pretended to be annoyed, but she knew I was teasing. We constantly play with each other, me and Blondie. I laughed as she mocked slapping me again. Eyeing another group of girls staring me down, I heard her ask, "Since you asked if I thought you were handsome, I'm going to ask you this. Do you think I'm pretty?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Blondie probably has no idea, but the beauty question is very difficult with the ladies. If I take too long to answer, she'll think I had to think about it too hard and she's not _that _pretty. Which will hurt her feelings. If I answer 'Of course you're beautiful' right away, she'll think I didn't give it a second thought and I really don't care much. Or, the other presumption is she'll think I've got a little crush on her, but I keep my distance from girls in relationships. That's just not right. Whether or not it's true is...irrelevant. I looked at the woman walking beside me. Rapunzel's glimmering green eyes and long fair hair were what stood out and made people say 'wow.' But if you look at 'Punzie a little closer, she has a sprinkle of little freckles across her nose, which is like a cute button. Her nose, I mean...yeah. She was short, but petite or even fun size described her better, because her figure was so tiny. And I see the way guys look at her when we walk by. Yeah, she's going to fall in that category.

"Yes," I replied, timing this carefully, "You're a pretty girl, definitely."Blondie smiled at me gratefully. "Guys notice you like girls notice me, you know." I said conversationally. I know _I_ noticed her. I wouldn't have sat by her that night if I hadn't. Blondie was lovely. Any man was stupid or blind not to think so, no matter what his relationship status was. "And..." I paused, "you seem to have a pretty good-lookin' boyfriend."

She looked at me for a second. This can't be wrong. Heck, she was just talking about him last week. "You mean, uh, Craig. The guy at the gallery. Yeah, we um...we just broke up." She said carefully.

I acknowledged this information politely, but Blondie looked upset. "Are you all right, Blonde?" I asked gently.

"I'm just upset. We'd been dating for awhile and I suppose he wasn't interested anymore." Rapunzel cast her eyes to the ground sadly.

"Is that what he told you?" I asked carefully.

"He said he met a girl on the street and she was just so woo-woo gorgeous and they hit it off right away and he thinks she's the one, so he had to break it off with me."

"Jerk." I replied. "A really, really, big jerk to say that to your face, Blondie." I said angrily. I already wanted to punch this Craig guy. Blondie was so innocent, sweet and naïve. I'll bet that stupid butt never deserved her anyway. In fact, I'm sure he didn't. Blondie is so much better than that. She's successful, intelligent, independent, too. She's _better off without him_. For her to be treated like this just burns me up.

"Well...he didn't exactly say it to my face," Blondie said, avoiding my eyes. "But it was implied in the subtext. If we ever go out to dinner, Eugene, don't make it stinkin' Mexican food. "

I felt sorry for Punzie, but nobody likes pity. "Well then, by all means, we'll just get some Chinese with those cheap little chopsticks and the white boxes with the noodles in 'em." I smiled, hoping to cheer her up and let her know if she wanted to go on, I'd listen.

Blondie laughed, read my facial expression and smiled sadly. "Eugene, sometimes I just don't think guys take me _seriously_. Like I'm just some...some...pretty blonde _toy! _The kind of thing that's nice for awhile put you put away when you're done with. Maybe...maybe just once, but that was the senior year of high school and I moved away that fall. And it's...you know..._high school_. There's so much I haven't done...I mean, the first time I left Georgia was to go to college—here. I want to see so much more of the world, to see the flying lanterns!"

"What flying lanterns?" I asked out of curiosity.

Rapunzel looked like she didn't mean to say that. "There's this lantern ceremony I've always wanted to go to on my birthday since I've moved here. That's my dream I mentioned last week. It looks _so_ beautiful and magical." She buried her face in her hands, looking out at me between a gap in her fingers. "They would just make an amazing painting, you know? And I can't help but _feel_...like they're _meant_ for me."

I slipped an arm around her shoulders loosely. "Blondie, if you want to live more, I can definitely help you there. I'm what they call...a man of the world." I could almost feel her rolling her eyes at my self-assured banter, but went on anyway. "To quote Aladdin, 'I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid.' And so on."

Rapunzel giggled. "I remember when that movie came out! I think I was four or five. I guess you're going to tell me real men quote Disney?"

"Naw," I replied. "Ariel watched that movie, along with every other Disney classic, every day of her toddler life. Well, her whole life really, 'cause that girl never outgrew Disney. I was, eh, seven or eight when she went through the Aladdin phase. One can't help but pick it up, and the situation called for this quote! You know it did, Ray-ray." We both laughed. "But, anyway, as far as falling in love and wanting guys to take you seriously, you can't let that bother you too much, Miss Blondie. I've had a girlfriend or two—or several..." She looked at me apprehensively. I shook my head quickly. "That's not the point. I've had girlfriends, but it's seldom that I'm actually _in love_ with them. I think that's only happened once or twice. It's different than dates. It's like caring deeply about someone and having known them for some time. It's that feeling when you graduate past crushes and infatuation. It only comes along once in a while, and it's the strongest when it's your soul mate. Everybody says there's that feeling of 'she's the one', you know?" My mind flew back to college and a tall, skinny brunette flashed briefly across my memory. "Sure, it happens in high school sometimes and college too, but you must have only been out of college for a year or two, right?" Blondie nodded miserably. "So you're young and beautiful and he'll be coming along soon. And you'll always have the boy from high school somewhere in your heart to hold onto, even if it wasn't as real as it seemed then. Don't worry too much about it, okay, Blondie?"

I felt her smile against my chest. She slipped away from my arm to look up. "Thanks, Eugene, for being so wise and comforting and stuff. You're the best guy-friend a girl could ask for."

"No problem, 'Punzie." I replied with a wink and shrug. "That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Blondie laughed. "It sounds cheesy, but it's true."

"And," I said with a sly smile, "Friends are also for eating ice cream with." I gestured to a rolling ice cream cart a few yards away.

"Who even sells ice cream in _December_—" she was taken by surprise, but I could see the delight on her face.

"Come on Punzie, it's just what you need!" I linked my arm in hers and we raced over to some creamy dessert, just what Rapunzel needed to forget about her stupid ex-boyfriend and every other problem troubling her pretty little blonde head.

O-O-O-O-O

**There you have it! Did you guys like it? I hope so :) It's a bit on the shorter side, I know, chapters 6 & 7 will be longer ;) Also, I apologize if the break-up with Craig seemed a bit sudden, if you guys were hoping for more interaction. It's just where the story needed to go, the emotions, the thoughts shared between Rapunzel and Eugene, etc. :( Sorry again! I hope it's not too unsatisfactory.**

**Big, big, big awesome shiny thank you to Punzie the Platypus, Onlyinmydreams23, sunnyprincessbird, leblover, and Jess. You guys are just the BEST. NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE YOUR AWESOMENESS. I love you all and I'm thrilled I got awesome feedback about Conli! :D **

**Sunny: I hope you got my PM, dearie! :)**

**Jess: It's all right, glad your comp's fixed :) Um, as for the 'rated T' thing, Belonging is going to stay K+ :) I like keeping my stories clean, hope you enjoy. 3**

**Kk, bye bye guys, I'll see y'all soon(: ~Fizz**


	6. Dreamers

**Hi, everyone, Happy Easter! Welcome to chapter SIX! I'm so sorry it's been two months since I last updated. Computer troubles + internet troubles + writer's block = late updates :( But here it is, I like this chapter a lot actually. :) Enjoy! And I think updates will be about 4/5/6 weeks or so apart now, because of my setbacks and just working out the story's kinks, I need some time to get it just how I want it for you guys. One more thing...remember how after R & E went to Starbucks, they went for a walk later? I'm working on publishing the edit, but I changed "a week later" to "a FEW weeks later" because of reasons. Authorly reasons. Yeah...anyway...review replies and other stuff at the bottom! **

**O-O-O-O-O**

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

"Euu-gene! Will you just tell me where we're going, please?"

"Blon-diee, it's a surprise!"

"What if you're taking me someplace I don't like?"

Eugene stopped walking for a moment, frowning. He was starting to question his judgment on taking Rapunzel here. What if the pub was in a different mood tonight? It couldn't be the thug crowd tonight, right? It was only Monday. Surely not. He looked back at her, eyes shut obediently. Snowflakes dusted her blonde hair and rested on her long eyelashes. She held on to his hand tightly. Privately, Eugene thought their hands fit very nicely together. She was so innocent, so pure. If it this night belonged to the crowd he thought of, they were in big trouble.

"Well, I figure anything's better than being alone on Valentine's Day. And we're here. Open up."

Rapunzel raised her eyes to a small wooden building, rickety and unstable. A wooden sigh hung over the porch, letters in peeling paint read, "The Snuggly Duckling." Someone had comically strung rubber ducks on a long string and draped it over the porch rail. Eugene swung open the door before her. Shocked, Rapunzel let out a gasp.

Why the _heck_did Eugene bring her to a PUB—somewhat of a biker bar too—full of big, scary people? Does he know how horribly intimidating and out of the ordinary this is? How BAD things happen to people who associate with these kinds of people in these places? Who knew when a bar fight would start?

"Oh shoot..." Eugene muttered.

"Oh gosh..." Rapunzel gasped.

"You know, Blondie, let's just get out of here," Eugene swung her around towards the door. "This is the rowdy crowd, let's just go."

"No," Rapunzel shook her head. "It was so nice of you to take me all the way out here to this place. Let's at least get a drink to show for it."

Eugene took one look at her and immensely admired her courage. Her whole body shook, her eyes reminded him of an upset prey animal. "Okay, one drink, let's make it quick, then we'll go get Starbucks, how's that?"

Rapunzel nodded, gripping his hand for dear life as he led her to the bar. "Let's just have two Corona Lights," Eugene addressed the bartender. The big, burly man looked up from a crumpled newspaper, taking in his new customers, obviously not regulars. And there were few people who came to the Snuggly Duckling besides the regulars. "Is this you?" he asked in one of the deepest voices Rapunzel'd ever heard. He was pointing to a photo of a man with a mixture of distress and relief on his face, ushering a cuffed convict into a police car. The headline read, _**Cop Avenges Death of Sister**_.

Leaning in for a closer look, Eugene replied, "Yeah, it is. But that's quite an old newspaper, fella. This happened back in December."

"Yeah, you're Flynn Rider, aren't you? I KNEW I'd seen you in here before!" The bartender exclaimed, folding the newspaper. With an uneasy turn of her stomach, Rapunzel realized where his left hand should have been, there was a curving metal hook in its place.

"Yeah, that'd be...me..." Eugene said, taken aback by the bartender's flamboyant display.

"Well, welcome back," Hook-hand (Rapunzel couldn't stop herself from mentally calling him this) said amiably. "And I know it's old, I was just going through Robby's junk. He's got a stash of random stuff 'round here and don't throw nothing out." He set the two beer bottles in front of Rapunzel and Eugene. Rapunzel saw Hook-hand's eyes cut over to a dreamy-eyed thug sitting a few seats away from Eugene. He was dressed mostly in red, with his large nose buried in a bouquet of roses.

Rapunzel kept tight hold of Eugene's hand as they sipped their drinks as nonchalantly as quickly as possible. She'd never drank a beer this quickly in her life.

"Whooooa...zumbody get me a glass cuz I just found meee..." Rapunzel snapped her head in the direction of the nearby voice. A man, woozy, old, and apparently very drunk, was plopped on the barstool next to her, obviously slurring some sort of pick-up line. With a roll of her eyes, Rapunzel noticed he was dressed like a cupid, maybe in honor of the romantic holiday, with plastic wings on his back and a sorry-looking bow and arrow in his hand. "A tall drink of...WAADER." the cupid finished.

Rapunzel shifted uneasily. Oh, this place was weird. Eugene had some questions to answer when they got out. "Umm..." she said uncertainly, "See this guy?" she gestured to Eugene, who swung his gaze in their direction, "He's my...uh...husband." His eyes widened and he struggled to swallow the beer in his mouth. Rapunzel mouthed, _"__Help me__." _Thinking quickly, Eugene took a huge swig of his Corona Light and wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's waist.

"Yeah you hear that buddy, she's TAKEN!" That would have been enough, but because Eugene was in a good mood, a Flynn Rider kind of mood, he added, "So don't you ever go hitting on my wife again, or I'll knock the rest of your sorry teeth OUT!" He raised a balled fist to the drunk's eye level. "Don't concern yourself with him, my sweetness," Eugene added in a low, honeyed tone, turning Rapunzel away. Taking the hint, the cupid slipped off the barstool and wandered off harmlessly.

Once he was out of earshot, Rapunzel faced Eugene with a smile. "Well done, Fitzherbert," she giggled, "Thanks for the save." For a split second, an image flew across Rapunzel's mind. A vague picture of her and Eugene actually _as_ husband and wife. What would that be like? But before it could develop any further, the image fled and was replaced by reality. Rapunzel shook it off quickly.

"You're welcome, Ray-ray." Eugene smiled at her for a moment before turning back to the bar and his drink.

Turning back to the bar as well, Rapunzel noticed a different man coming behind the counter to speak to Hook-hand. Curious, she listened in. "You're shifts over, Al," he said. "You're free to play us a tune." Oh, so his real name is Al, Rapunzel thought to herself.

Hook-hand, or rather, Alfred, grinned and walked over to a small stage. Rapunzel watched him sit down at a rundown little piano and begin to play a swingy tune.

Jumping on the opportunity to get as far away from the old cupid as possible, Rapunzel told Eugene she was going to go talk to the piano player. He'd looked concerned, mouthing something like _five more minutes?_, but gave his okay. Rapunzel stood up, smoothed her sparkly silver tank top, and went about the task of placing her ballet flats among the dirty floor and many grimy pairs of feet to the piano. "Hi," she said shyly to Hook-hand. "You're a good player."

He must have known the piece well, because he looked up from the keys to talk to her. "Well, thank you," he said, rather pleased. "I'm supposed to be accompanied by the ACCORDIAN PLAYER!" Hook-hand yelled in the direction of a dirty corner of the pub where a skinny young man with an accordion in his lap was jerked out of his oblivious reverie and began playing along with Hook-hand. "Though I wish I was playing for a concert crowd instead of the Duckling."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll achieve your dream someday!" Rapunzel said positively. If he could play this good with theoretically six fingers, that had to mean something, didn't it?

"You want to hear about dreams?" Hook-hand asked hopefully. "Me and the boys have a little number we've been working on..."

Curiosity overtook Rapunzel's better judgment. "I'd love to hear it!"

"Goody!" Hook-hand looked thrilled. "Hey guys. GUYS." In vain, he tried to attract the attention of the rest of the crowd. "Hey...Vladimir!" A huge, 8 foot tall man turned slowly to Al. "Tell them we're doing I've Got a Dream." Vladimir nodded and addressed the Duckling's crowd,

"HEY EVERYBODY. WE'RE SINIGNG THE SONG." All the thugs—Rapunzel couldn't help generalizing them this way—snapped to attention.

Much to Rapunzel's surprise and delight, the Snuggly Duckling's Monday night crowd broke into a Broadway tune about their outlandish dreams. Al sang first about wanting to be a concert pianist. Then Robby, the one with the big nose and red roses, expressed his desire to find true love. And there were two guys who wanted to quit their day jobs to become a florist and an interior decorator. Rapunzel ran happily from singer to singer, enchanted by their antics, singing along and absolutely having the time of her life. All her anger, exasperation, and uncertainly melted away. These people were dreamers, just like her! Who knew, who knew they had such a fun and sincere side? Meanwhile, Eugene gripped his drink for dear life as he was swept along with the musical crowd. Honestly, he was somewhat disgusted by the whole display.

One moment someone was offering Rapunzel pink frosted cupcakes, the next two men were telling her their secret hobbies were sewing and knitting, while another liked to put on puppet shows. And, this was the funniest of them all, Vladimir, huge, tough, rock-solid Vladimir collected unicorn figurines.

Somewhere in the middle of the song, the music came to a stop. Suddenly, every eye in the Duckling was trained on Eugene, who was frowning in a corner by the jukebox. "What about you?" Vladimir asked gruffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, me?" Eugene said without the slightest bit of amusement.

"Yeah," Robby added, "What's your dream?"

"Oh no no no..." Eugene shook his head, crossing his arms defiantly, "Sorry boys. I don't sing." But a crack of every thug's knuckles made him see otherwise. He shot a desperate look at Rapunzel, who shrugged and gestured for him to just make something up.

The last thing he wanted was his perfect nose broken. Eugene leapt up and began to sing half-heartedly,

"I have dreams like you—no, really,

Just much less touchy-feely,

They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny—"

The Duckling was not amused with his lyrics. Rapunzel was. She let a tiny dreamy sigh escape her lips. Eugene's singing voice is too perfect for his own good, she thought blissfully.

"On an island that I own,

Tan and rested and alone—" Eugene struggled for a finishing line. "Surrounded by enormous piles of money!"

Cheering, the crowd turned to Rapunzel. She began fearlessly,

"I've got a dream,"

"She's got a dream," the thugs chorused,

"I've got a dream,"

"She's got a dream," they chimed in again.

"I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam!

And with every passing hour,

I'm...so glad I left my tower!

Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"

The company cheered louder for her verses then they had for Eugene's and kept on with the song, which was quickly spiraling out of control. It was ludicrous—beer and wine flying everywhere, shouts and off-key singing, till somehow Rapunzel ended up linked arms with Robby and Hook-hand. They hoisted her up onto one of the tables to deliver the last line, "'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam! Yeah!"

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Eugene yelled to Rapunzel. After the song was over, pandemonium had broken out. Hook-hand got into a fight with Attila, the old man dressed as a cupid was nailed to the dartboard, there were accusations and exclamations flying all over.

"You stole my girl!"

"_WHAT _did you just say to me?"

"You wanna pick a fight, you lousy SCUM?"

Rapunzel swam through the crowd and grasped Eugene's outstretched hand. Together they made a dash for the door and tumbled out into the street in one swift movement. Rapunzel was laughing, plucking rose petals out of her blonde hair. Eugene, still put out by what he considered to be a very childish and stupid display, ran his hands through his own brown locks and brushed off his clothes.

"So..." Eugene began as the two set off down the street, "That was...impressive. I mean, I've heard you sing before...but you've got serious pipes. I didn't know you had that in ya back there."

"I KNOW!" Rapunzel exclaimed, still teeming with excitement, practically glowing with enjoyment. Realizing how much she sounded like a little girl, she tried again, "I know," in a much cooler tone.

Eugene chuckled. At least one of them had a good time on Valentine's Day, that was good enough for him. "I have a question for you, though. 'I'm so glad I left my tower?' Care to explain?"

"My apartment," Rapunzel pointed out, "it's called The Tower. Awful, I know." She paused for a moment, "What about you, 'tanned and rested and alone?'"

"Ehh..." Eugene shrugged. "It's never gonna happen. I came up with it back when I was planning on being Flynn Rider the thief. Thought I'd live the high life. Ugh. But I'm just a detective, that's all I want to be." Eugene paused thoughtfully, watching Rapunzel catch snowflakes on her tongue. "You know how seeing the lanterns is your dream?"

"Yeah,"

"I was just wondering...why haven't you gone before?"

"Because...well, because it's never gonna happen." Rapunzel replied glumly. "I know I didn't tell you before, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Eugene said.

He was waiting for an explanation. What harm could it do to give him one, Rapunzel thought, it's about time. "That ceremony I told you about...when I moved here, I saw an advertisement for it. I'll always remember—one of those places that only sells antique books in a little town by a New York beach. One of those places that look like it's straight out of a storybook. I still have the book I bought that day," Rapunzel's eyes grew dreamy and wistful. "A copy of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ printed in the fifties with these lovely color illustrations and old, yellow paper that smells so good. I'd just turned nineteen, adventurous, so ready to be _out_. _Out_ of Georgia, away from that little town, onto bigger and better things. And there was this little ad on the bulletin board for this lantern ceremony on the beach. I asked the man behind the desk about it, turned out they do it one night a year, all the proceeds go to charity, it's a big, summer festival type event. But I'd _just_ missed it. It had taken place last week—my birthday.

"But it was too late when he told me I'd missed it. My heart was set on seeing those lanterns, to symbolize somehow my step forward in the world. I've been dreaming about seeing them ever since. And from the pictures, it would make the loveliest painting. I've already spent so much time, ink, and paint drawing what I dream they'd be like, it makes me want to paint the real thing more.

"The lantern dream has evolved since then. I'm not nineteen, the big world is not so new to me anymore, but I know I have to see them. I've been dreaming about it for years! How could I give up now?" Rapunzel was gazing up at the night sky intently. "It's just something I need to do." She paused, tossing her eyes to the ground, mumbling, "But I can't."

"Why?" Eugene prompted her, his eyes full of interest and curiosity.

"My cousin's birthday happens to fall a day after mine. Practically every year birthday I've had I've spent John. And I really, really, love John. We were super close growing up and the whole sharing birthday thing made us even closer-knit. My parents kind of adapted the whole thing as tradition, and they just assume I want to come home on my birthday and have a big party as always. I mean, they're the ones who encouraged me to get out and be something more, but they sure do miss me an awful lot." Rapunzel bit her lip. "And I miss them too, and I feel sorry for them, so I've never brought it up. They'd see it as a bit far-fetched anyway, I think."

Eugene was breath taken by Rapunzel's story. "Rapunzel," he said quietly, raising his hand to hail an upcoming taxi. "That's amazing, and I don't see it as far-fetched anyhow. I hope you get to see them one day." She smiled at him gratefully. "And besides, you and I can be similar then, because I still feel like I'm sorting everything out after I don't have to chase Ariel's killer anymore. I'm just..." he paused awkwardly and frowned. "I'm just not sure what drives me now." The taxi pulled up. Eugene opened the door for Rapunzel, who replied as positive as always,

"I know what you mean. If we're patient, though, some solution, something," she grasped Eugene's hand briefly as he helped her into the car. Maybe it was just the fact that his hands were still warm from being inside the Snuggly Duckling, or perhaps something much more complicated...Rapunzel felt warmth vibrating through her the small moment their hands were joined. "or...some_one_...will come along."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**There you have it! Impending romance, haha. ;) And the PUB THUGS! Were they kind of modern and believable? Kind of? :P I know Vladimir says "Is this you?" in Tangled, I just had to change it a little for this story. **

**Okay, review replies for the lovely awesome shiny perfect reviewers :)**

**Kittehkitty2: Hey TFF! Oh my gosh, you gave my story a read! Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Oh, I know, right? Remember when I was writing 'Mother Doesn't Know Best?' I've come a long way since, and I hope I keep growing :) **

**Sunny: As always, your reviews give me such joy ^^ they like, make my heart SING! Heehee! Thank you so much dear, I'm very glad you liked!**

**Write-to-be-me: awww, your bf sounds sweet :) I'm really glad you didn't think the break-up was abrupt, I was a bit worried :P**

**adrilabelle, PersonB, Leelo Forever, and Jess, thank you all so much! You guys are the BEST! *big hugs for all of you* I love all you precious reviewers so much, you have no conception of my gratefulness for you :))))))**

**Well...update is coming in a month or so, keep an eye out! ~Fizzy **


	7. Chapter 7: Head Over Heels

**Uh...hi, everybody! Before you come after me with torches and pitchforks, let me explain. I am deeply sorry it's been so long since I updated. When I had the idea for Belonging last November, I'd only been writing stories/fanfics about a year, and up until then, they'd all been one shots. I dived headfirst into a longer story, figuring I could handle it, start to finish, no issues. I'd seen what had happened to tons of multi-chap stories, but I firmly believed it would never happen to me. I had a general idea of the plot and I thought that was enough. It was all fine and dandy for awhile, as writing the beginning of a story usually is, right? **

**But then...I think it was around spring, I reexamined the plot and realized it had way too many fluffy, pointless filler chapters. I mean, a little fluff is good for all of us, but this was WAY too much! And it also came to my attention that this story had no conflict. Everything was fairly easy. Yes, there's a twist of sorts as you'll see introduced in this chapter, but I feel like Rapunzel and Eugene's relationship isn't edgy enough like it is in the beginning of Tangled. After I finish it, I think I might do a rewrite with a little more conflict.**

**But as it is, I owe it to you guys to finish this story, and I'd hate to leave it unfinished :P it's just going to take a lot longer. Updates will come when they come, I can't honestly promise any more than that. None of you deserve it...it's all my fault, and I'm sorry :P I hope Belonging has given you some happiness, and I hope you'll stick with me to the end.**

**Now...I introduce, CHAPTA SEVEN!**

~Part Four~

"Blondie! I have—to—stop!"

"Only thirty more seconds!" Rapunzel pivoted and jogged back towards Eugene, slipping her hand in his to pull him along. "I am—an artist. I sit—on my butt—all day—AND PAINT! And I run faster—than a homicide detective?" she teased between rapid breaths as they jogged through his neighborhood, the late March sun cresting the horizon.

"I do more—paperwork—than people think!"

"Five more seconds!"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"All right, we're done, you big wimp."

Eugene skidded to a stop and doubled over, catching his breath. "Well—I warned you—I'm more of a sprinter."

"Yeah—I'm teasing—you did good. Three whole miles. Come on, walk it out."

Eugene moaned a pitiful "Nooooooo."

"You have to!" Rapunzel insisted. "Just to Starbucks, and then you can relax to your heart's content." She grabbed his hand and they started plodding along, pink-cheeked and out of breath.

The last four weeks, the man from the bus and the girl with the long hair had become closer than ever. When Rapunzel was with Eugene, the sense of belonging she felt from the outside in was unmistakable. It was like he was the missing piece. For years she'd floundered in the big city, forced to establish herself, and missed her Georgia hometown like crazy. But New York life wasn't quite so bad with him around. Oh, who was she kidding? He filled her to the top with happiness. His cockiness could drive her _insane_, but Eugene was undeniably the swing in her step.

Rapunzel was to Eugene like a new kind of Ariel to pursue. He didn't have to avenge Rapunzel's death, but she became his purpose. She helped him find the old verve of catching the bad guys. There was this sense that he was doing it for her, so the world was a better place just for innocent little Rapunzel. So he could see a movie with her if he could only catch this criminal.

The running buddies bought tall bottles of water, a breakfast sandwich for Eugene, and a parfait for Rapunzel, occupying a small couch inside the coffee shop. Exhausted and aching, they collapsed and indulged, oblivious to the life-changing event that was about to pop up out of nowhere.

Rapunzel and Eugene finished off their breakfast and leaned back, Eugene's arm was cast casually across Rapunzel's shoulders as it usually was. Rapunzel tugged her hair from its messy bun, the blonde waterfall cascading down nearly to her waist. Eugene suppressed a sigh. Even in running leggings and a sweatshirt, her hair flyaway and tangled, Rapunzel was gorgeous. He'd been thinking that a lot lately, actually. Eugene had recently realized that he was head-over-heels for tiny, dorky, artsy Rapunzel Jane Carmichael.

_When did I figure it out?_ he wondered sometimes. There was always a little spark, since the night they'd met. But his realization of the fact that he _liked _her, or dare he say it, loved her, was always associated with the Snuggly Duckling outing. Rapunzel opened herself up to him. She'd looked especially pretty—hair loose and wavy, snowflakes crowning it gently, her bright green eyes alive as she talked about the lanterns. Then, like the gentleman he was, Eugene held her hand as she stepped into the taxi.

"...or some_one_ will come along." She'd said, and Eugene wanted to be that someone. The notion felt vague and large and uncharted at that moment. But as the weeks went by, he only became more sure he wanted Monday nights at the movie theater to be more of a...date.

And Flynn Rider always goes for what he wants.

But Eugene is a little more insecure, afraid of the possibility that she wanted things to stay platonic between them, that she wanted someone other than him to be that someone she mentioned.

"So Blondie, I've been thinking—"

"Oh, how unusual of you." she teased.

"Shh, missy. Could I...would you like to...Friday night..."

The sharp ring of Rapunzel's phone cut him off.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel hastily apologized, pulling out her phone to reject whoever broke this precious conversation, (if Eugene was going to ask what she thought he was...she couldn't wait!) but paused when the caller ID read _Daddy. _"It's...it's my dad. I'm so sorry, it's just, he doesn't really even know how to use his phone, so...I just better check." She smiled at him reassuringly, then he smiled back, and she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Rapunzel chirped cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetie." he responded. His voice sounded so tired, so old, so defeated, she immediately knew this was no butt dial.

Rapunzel listened quietly as her father delivered a blow: her mother had cancer. It wasn't terrible, she wasn't terminal, but chemotherapy would begin in a few weeks. Her father asked, begged even, for Rapunzel to come back and take care of her mother, since she'd feel so groggy and sleepy.

"And we miss you, Ray," he added. "You don't have to stay in that big city anymore."

Rapunzel felt like there was a sickening knot in her gut at this news, like her heart had been dropped straight down. When she heard her father's lonely, tired voice asking her to come back it felt like the knot doubled in size. Her heart went out to her parents. She did the only thing you can do when your parents need you. Rapunzel agreed, they decided she would be home by late May, then her father thanked her again and said a quick goodbye, anxious to get back to his wife's side.

Eugene watched her silently nod and occasionally say, "Yes," or "Of course." This wasn't cheerful morning call, something had gone very wrong in Rapunzel's life. She looked like she had just been punched, her breath gone and her face clouded with pain, just not the physical kind.

Finally Rapunzel hung up, looking upset and stricken. When she turned to face Eugene, her eyes grew wide and shiny, like remembering he was there. _How am I going to leave him? How am I going to _tell_ him? After all this time, just now I'm actually happy. _She thought of what he might have been trying to ask her...

Now they were stripped of the opportunity of being together. She would be out of his life, just like that. Five minutes ago she was enjoying his closeness and his warm smile, wondering why he wasn't her boyfriend already. And it looked like he'd reciprocated her feelings...and now that is lost. She is leaving.

Only one clear thought wrestled its way to the front of her mind as she gaped at Eugene.

_How can the world so suddenly shift?_

"My mom," was all she could say, and it sounded scratchy and strange as it left her lips.

Eugene held his breath and waited.

"She has stage two thyroid cancer. They just found out."

Before he could stop swimming in confusion and shock, weighing what to say to her, Rapunzel held out her arms. Eugene leaned into her and hugged her tightly, afraid any words he tried to use for comfort just now would sound forced.

"They want me to move home and take care of her," she said quietly, drawing back and resting her forehead on Eugene's. "I have to go at the end of May."

"I'm sorry, Princess." He rubbed her back gently, trying to stomach the information himself. Her closeness was dizzying, but now he could be nothing more than her friend. Even Flynn Rider wouldn't do something that selfish, falling in love when they both know it can't last. It wouldn't just hurt her, he would also be left with nothing. Not even a promise of return.

"I don't know if I can come back," Rapunzel said as if reading his thoughts, slowly slipping out of his arms to toy nervously with a long piece of her hair. "Of course I'd want to, but I guess we'll...just have to see?"

He nodded, the offered, "Want to walk?" giving her a hand up. The coffee shop suddenly seemed too warm and too crowded with happy people not having to deal with traumatic issues like he and Rapunzel did. She nodded and they walked out, still holding hands. Eugene was obviously unsure if he should let go, but she held his tightly, and he knew she needed something steady in the midst of this huge change, and he could be that for her.

They walked down the street in silence. Swarms of people surrounded them, chattering, laughing, flirting. Phones rang, dogs barked, horns honked. All of it blurred together, fading in the background. It was only the two of them, walking with fingers laced together, attempting to comprehend what had happened. Eugene knew Rapunzel was waiting for him to say _something _substantial, to offer some form of comfort. He knew she needed that, but his thoughts were so trashed and scattered, devastated by the news.

After another minute, he gave up and just spoke the most honest thing he could think of, letting the words come freely.

"Rapunzel...you're amazing. Remember the Google incident? We hadn't even talked for a whole year, but I needed you. I opened up to you in one twenty minute bus ride. All that I told you usually takes weeks for me to finally say. You've had this...effect on me. You're different than any girl I've ever known. You found the man beneath Flynn Rider. I'm a better man because of you. I'll miss you like hell—"

"Language!" Rapunzel scolded before even thinking about it, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Heck. That's exactly what I mean, 'Punz. And I hope I've had a good effect you, though probably not. So...this is cheesy even for Eugene Fitzherbert, but if there's anyone strong enough to bear this cross it's you. And when our paths diverge, we'll always have the little slice of time together. It was fun, Blondie."

Rapunzel started crying right about then. "Of course you've had a good effect on me!" She chided him like it was obvious. "You're amazing and I love you! You've made me try so many new things. I've seen parts of the city I'd never even thought about before, because you pushed my limits. I didn't think I was lonely here. I had Pascal, friends I saw every day at work, things to do on weekends...but with you life is truly full."

And then it sounded so close to a real declaration of love they both blushed. Eugene was finally able to smile as Rapunzel wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, and he circled one around her shoulder. "What a pair we are, Princess."

"Like two peas in a pod," she affirmed, releasing her tight hug on him to throw him a wink.

"Hey, so..." Eugene began. He couldn't date her now. But the perfect proposal had struck him, sometime when she was saying that with him her life was complete and his heart kind of melted a little bit. "Still want to see those lanterns?"

"Of course! But why?"

"Could I take you? The festival's right before you have to go, right? Towards the end of May? You know you can't leave without seeing them."

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide and sparkly. Her breath had left her again, but this time in a much happier way. "Eugene, really?"

He nodded, grinning down at her.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN TAKE ME! YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES _YES_!" She threw her arms around his neck, planting a huge kiss on his cheek. The proposition was wonderful, the occasion incredibly sad.

Bittersweet, that's the word.

It was to be a very bittersweet eight weeks.

~oOo~

**Weeeeelll there it is! Hope you all enjoyed(: next chapter will be the LANTERN FESTIVAL!:D**

**TO THE BEAUTIFUL Phoenix Aurorean, An Unknown Foreign Beauty, Jess, adrilabelle, Itsgoosetoyou, Onlyinmydreams23, Guest, AvaNicole, and Sunny-lou, AGAIN MY DEEPEST SORROWS ARE EXPRESSED FOR THIS TERRIBLY LATE UPDATE! Your reviews make me smile and my heart melts and alkghalglkahgalkdhg I love you all so terribly much! Thanks for the reviews, again, they're truly a joy to read. I'm glad you all liked the thugs :) **

**Thanks for reading this...gosh, if you're still reading Belonging, I just love you a LOT. Have a magical day(:**

**Love, Fizzy**


End file.
